Kiss
by Yellow Shipper
Summary: Key merasakan hal berbeda saat Onew menciumnya... #summary edan XD


Title : Kiss

Author : Yellow-Shipper

Main Casts :

Lee Jin Ki as Onew

Kim Kibum as Key

Genre : Romance, school life, little humor

Rate : T, semi M

Status : 1shot

.

.

IT'S YAOI

.

.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW

.

.

ENJOY MY FIC

.

.

"Hosh..hosh.. yak! Kibum tunggu aku!" terlihat seorang namja tampan bermata sipit tengah berlari mengejar seorang namja cantik yang tengah menghindarinya. sesekali namja cantik itu menatap ke belakang guna memastikan bahwa namja tampan itu belum mencapainya. senyum kemenangan terukir di wajahnya tatkala menyadari bahwa namja tampan itu sedang terduduk di lantai dan mengatur nafasnya.  
"Menyerah eoh Jinki?" ejek namja cantik bernama Kibum atau Key tersebut.  
"Hosh..hosh... kau tega sekali Key-ah. aku lelah sekarang, nafasku habis" si tampan Jinki atau biasa di sapa Onew itu kini berbaring di lantai sekolah mereka. Key mendekatinya.  
"Lalu bagaimana?! siapa suruh kau tadi mengejarku" Key mencibir ke arah Onew.  
"Aish, kau ini. aku kan sudah pernah bilang akan mengejarmu walau ke ujung dunia sekalipun" Onew mengedipkan sebelah matanya, mengabaikan Key yang kini menghadap ke arah lain dan melakukan akting orang muntah.  
"Ugh, sudahlah jangan menggombal Jinki. sini ku bantu kau bangun" Key mengulurkan tangan kanannya guna membantu Onew untuk bangkit, namun kebaikannya malah dimanfaatkan oleh Onew.  
BRUGH~ CHU~  
Dalam hitungan detik Onew menarik tubuh Key ke atas tubuhnya dan mencumbu bibir cherry itu dengan bibir sexynya. Key yang terkejut sontak hendak bangkit menjauh dari Onew, namun Onew menahan tengkuk dan pinggul namja cantik itu. dengan sangat terpaksa Key pun diam dan menikmati ciuman Onew di bibirnya. sekitar 5 menit larut dalam ciuman manis sarat makna(bagi Onew) itu, Onew pun melepaskan ciumannya dan segera bangkit. terlihat Key menunduk guna menghindari tatapan Onew pada wajahnya yang memerah, namun Onew tetap dapat melihatnya. Onew tersenyum lebar, memamerkan wajah tanpa dosanya dan mengacak-acak rambut Key.  
"Anggap itu balas dendamku, Kibum-ssi. wkakak" Onew segera bangun dan langsung berlari menuju parkiran meninggalkan Key yang masih terpaku mencerna kata-katanya. Sadar dari rasa terkejutnya, Key ikut bangkit dan menyusul Onew ke parkiran.  
"YAK! Lee Jin Ki tunggu aku!"

*****

"Noona?!"  
"Hmm? wae Key?"  
"Aku mau curhat"  
"Mwo? tidak biasanya. baiklah, ayo duduk di tempat tidurku" Yuri yang merupakan kakak Key segera meninggalkan permainan yang sedang dimainkannya di komputer, guna melayani sang adik yang yah.. baru pertama kali ini mengajaknya curhat. mereka segera menuju ke tempat tidur Yuri dan duduk saling berhadapan. Yuri menopang tangan kirinya di dagu dan bertumpu di pahanya.  
"Baiklah, apa yang mau kau ceritakan padaku?" tanya Yuri pada Key yang kini terdiam.  
"Euhm, tapi noona harus janji ya tidak boleh tertawa jika aku selesai bercerita?!"  
"Huh? memangnya apa yang akan kau ceritakan?" Yuri mulai tertarik.  
"Aish, sudahlah berjanji saja!"  
"Oke..oke.. aku berjanji tidak akan tertawa" Yuri mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk huruf 'V' tanda ia berjanji. Key menarik nafas sejenak, mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk berkonsultasi(?) pada kakak perempuannya yang pendiam dan pintar ini.  
"Tadi.."  
"Tadi?"  
"Yak! jangan potong pembicaraanku noona!" bentak Key sembari membpoutkan bibirnya imut.  
"Mwo?! mian..mian.. baik teruskan"  
"Tadi.. tadi Onew menciumku" Key menunduk seusai mengucapkan kalimat itu. wajahnya mulai kembali memerah. berbeda dengan kakanya, Yuri yang kini membulatkan kedua matanya lebar.  
"MWO?! ONEW MENCIUMMU?! LALU APA? BAGAIMANA? APAKAH ADA YANG MEMOTRET KALIAN BERDUA?!" dengan heboh Yuri mengguncang-guncangkan pundak adiknya, membuat sang adik merasa pusing dalam beberapa detik. Oke, Key rasa ia salah telah menceritakan hal ini pada kakak perempuannya yang merupakan fujoshi kelas akut -_-  
"Aish...aish... Onew menciumku di koridor belakang noona, sudah tidak ada orang dan tidak ada yang melihat tadi." jelas Key.  
"Huh, aku kira kau mau memberikan foto kalian ciuman padaku" Yuri mencibirkan bibirnya ke arah Key, Key hanya memutar bola matanya malas.  
"Lalu apa masalahnya? jangan bilang kau hanya mau pamer padaku bahwa kau dan Onew tadi ciuman saja?"  
"Ani.. ani.. aku mau bertanya"  
"Bertanya? apa itu?"  
"Euhm, kira-kira kenapa ya? tadi setelah Onew menciumku, aku merasa jantungku berdetak sangat cepat, aliran darahku juga seperti berhenti pada satu titik. yang jelas aku merasa seperti orang gila! tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa, dan dari tadi di pikiranku hanya terlintas wajah Onew" Key menjelaskan dengan polosnya. tidak menyadari kakaknya yang sedang tersenyum begitu lebar sembari memperhatikannya.  
"Noo..noona? gwenchana?"  
"Key, kau mau tahu apa yang terjadi padamu?" Yuri mengabaikan pertanyaan Key.  
"Apa? apa yang terjadi padaku?"  
"Aku rasa kau mencintai Onew"  
"MOW?!"

*****

'Kriiinggg...' suara riuh langsung terdengar di sekolah yang merupakan salah satu sekolah unggulan di Gwangmyeong itu tatkala bell tanda pulang berdering nyaring. masing-masing pintu kelas mulai terbuka dan keluarlah para murid dari masing-masing kelas tersebut. keriuhan yang sama terjadi di kelas Onew dan Key.  
"Sampai jumpa!"  
"Selamat siang"  
"Sampai bertemu besok"  
kira-kira begitulah percakapan murid-murid yang berpamitan satu sama lain dan segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing. namun tersisa satu siswa di kelas itu yang masih duduk tenang di bangkunya sembari menopang kedua tangannya di dagu. Key, ya Key.  
"Key-ah?"  
"O..Onew? kau belum pulang?"  
"Belum." Onew menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan segera duduk di samping Key, memandang namja cantik itu heran, sementara yang di tatap tetap fokus pada kegiatan awalnya, melamun -_-  
"Ada apa Key? kau ada masalah? ceritalah padaku" Onew memeluk pinggang Key dan menumpukan kepalanya di pundak Key.  
DEG~ Key merasakannya. perasaan yang sama kemarin saat Onew mencium manis bibirnya. Jantungnya serasa memompa darah lebih cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya sehingga menghasilkan keringat dingin yang mulai membasahi keningnya. Key memandang ke arah Onew yang juga tengah memandang ke arahnya.  
"Key?"

"Key?"

"Ya Key! kau kenapa?! CHU~" Onew yang kesal karena Key hanya memandangnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya itu dengan tiba-tiba langsung mencumbu bibir Key sekilas. Key terkejut dan langsung kembali ke alam sadarnya.  
"O..Onew... k..kau.. apa-apaan?!" wajah Key memerah, antara menahan malu dan marah.  
"Huh, kau itu yang apa-apaan?! mengapa mengabaikanku?" Onew ganti merajuk. Key menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.  
"Euhm, Onew kajja ikut aku" mengabaikan pertanyaan Onew, Key langsung menarik tangan Onew agar mengikutinya.  
"Yak! Yak! Key pelan-pelan!" Onew sedikit tergesa menyamai langkah Key yang menurutnya terlalu cepat itu.  
Rupanya Key membawa mereka ke kamar mandi. setelah celinguk kiri dan celinguk kanan guna memastikan tidak ada siapapun di sana, Key segera menarik tangan Onew dan membawanya masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet serta mengunci pintunya.  
"Key! apa yang kau lakukan?! kau hendak menculikku eoh?!" Onew mulai kesal.  
CHU~~  
tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Onew, Key segera mengunci bibir Onew dengan bibirnya. Onew sontak terkejut dan membulatkan kedua matanya. Benarkah ini Key? Key berani menciumnya sekarang? kira-kira pertanyaan itu lah yang melintas di pikiran Onew.

*****

Dengan segenap keberanian yang telah dikumpulkannya, Key menggigit bibir bawah Onew, Onew mengerang kecil dan membuka kedua belah bibirnya. Key mengarahkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut hangat Onew, mengabsen apa yang ada di rongga hangat itu dan mengajak sang pemilik mulut berperang lidah. Onew mulai membalas ciuman itu dan ganti melumat dan menghisap bibir Key sehingga Key mulai kewalahan. Key hendak melepaskan ciuman mereka, namun tangan Onew menahan tengkuk Key guna tetap menahan ciuman mereka.  
sekitar 5 menit mereka berciuman, Onew pun melepas tautan bibir mereka. Key mengelap ujung bibirnya yang basah oleh saliva dengan lengan jaketnya, namun Onew menahan tangan Key dan menjilat sisa saliva yang berada di ujung bibir sexy tersebut.  
BLUSH~ Key merasa ingin mati saja. ia benar-benar malu. Onew tersenyum lembut.  
"Jadi kau mengajakku kemari hendak melakukan 'itu' euhm?" Onew bertanya dengan nada menggoda. tangannya mulai jahil meremas bokong kenyal Key dan menarik tubuh Key agar merapat padanya.  
"Mwo? aahh...ani..aini"  
"Ani? lalu mengapa kau berani sekali mengajakku kemari dan mencuri ciumanku? sebenarnya jika kau minta saja akan ku kasih" Onew mengedipkan matanya nakal. wajahnya dan Key kini benar-benar dekat. ujung hidung mereka bahkan saling bersentuhan.  
"A..aku..aku..."  
"Mengapa? bicaralah apa yang ingin kau ucapkan" Onew duduk di ujung bak mandi.  
"Aku...aku... aku menyukai bibirmu Onew" Key menunduk. benar-benar ia tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya sekarang.  
"Euhm? hanya itu?"  
"Ne, hanya itu"  
"Baiklah aku pergi sekarang" Onew mulai turun dan hendak berjalan keluar.  
"T..tunggu Onew!" Key menahan lengan Onew. Onew menyeringai senang, namun Key tak melihat seringai itu.  
"Apalagi?"  
"Aku...aku.." Key tiba-tiba gugup. ia benar-benar merasa otaknya kosong.  
"Katakan 'aku mencintaimu Onew' dan aku tidak akan pergi" Onew mengangkat dagu Key dan menatap langsung ke dalam iris mata cantik itu.  
"aku.. AKU MENCINTAIMU ONEW"  
DEG~ Key mengucapkan itu. Ya, Key mengucapkannya.  
"Hahahaha, kau ini lucu sekali sayang. aku juga mencintaimu nae baby Key" Onew langsung merengkuh Key dalam pelukannya. Ya, yang jelas kini Onew tahu cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.  
Onew menangkup kedua pipi Key di tangannya. Perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya. Key hanya menutup mata, bersiap menikmati apa yang akan Onew berikan padanya. jarak mereka semakin dekat, kini masing-masing dapat merasakan hembusan nafas yang memabukkan, dan CHUU~~

-END-


End file.
